The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a warp or bobbin creel for beam warping machines.
Generally speaking, the warp creel for beam warping machines of the present development is of the type wherein at least a part of the threads or the like which are outfed over a respective thread monitoring device from supply bobbins arranged to both sides of the creel in the lengthwise direction thereof and dispositioned at a number of levels or storeys are infed via thread guide means to the outfeed or delivery side of the warp or bobbin creel.
Such bobbin creels are used in the weaving industry in order to orderly infeed a warp sheet of threads wound upon bobbins, for instance to the winding device of a beam warping machine. The warp creels are constructed for this purpose in the form of lengthwise extending or elongated, advantageously V-shaped frames, to both sides of which there are donned the bobbins or the like in long rows and in a number of levels or storeys and from which the threads are continuously withdrawn in the direction of the creel delivery side, which is constituted by an end portion of the creel.
In order to orderly guide the threads over their entire free path of travel, which can be quite long particularly for the threads of the bobbins arranged furthest from the creel outfeed or delivery end, it has been proposed, according to French Pat. No. 1,108,771, to guide these threads through a plurality of tandemly arranged thread combs, or, as disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,544,528, through apertured diaphragms,
Yet with such arrangements, particularly the threads which experience a multiple supporting action, are subjected to additional friction, so that the withdrawal or pay-off conditions within the bobbin creel tend to markedly vary. This can result in frequent thread breakage or rupture. Additionally, disadvantageous with this design is the great amount of time which is needed for newly drawing-in the threads or the like with such arrangements.